Memories Long Forgotten
by Tales Account
Summary: Happy birthday Quinn.


Long Forgotten.\

(Happy Birthday Quin-Pin)

By: Mini The Mighty

(Ok so these guys maybe slightly OOC)

Lance looked at the ice cream in front of him. It used to be his favorite flavor, he remembered how he would eat tubs of it by the dozen spending more time and money on this flavor then he did his own friendships.

But now, The flavor seemed to have lost its magical touch it once held. The taste and love he once held for it spoiled by the memories of the past. He hated this flavour now, he loathed it. Because whenever he ate it he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about how they would get this flavor together, sharing it.

But now she was gone, taking the flavour with her.

…..

" _I brought ice cream, " A voice echoed through the halls as Lance walked through the door his hands holding a gallon of rainbow sherbert, two spoons stuck in the open lid. Why he was so excited was because this flavour was a limited time thing and he had been waiting all year to get to eat it again._

" _I'm working," Kebi replied typing on her computer as she tried finishing some deal with another corporation. The deal would be extremely helpful in building more assets for her company but let's just say negotiating it and trying to get it settled was stressful. It really didn't help that the other CEO was a stuck up prick who thought he owned the world. This meant Kebi didn't exactly have time for self indulgences._

" _C'mon just one bite, This is my favorite flavor and it only comes out once a year, So I thought I would enjoy it with you," Lance basically begged Kebi. He had wanted so badly to enjoy this with her, To let her try something that he loved so much. Even one bite out of the ice cream would satisfy him._

 _Kebi sighed knowing she wouldn't be able too sway Lance into letting this go. So pushing her computer away she turned to him. "One bite, And one bite only,"_

…

Lance was sitting on a park bench watching the birds fly threw the sky. Migrating for the on coming winter months. He sighed watching them fly off wishing he had wings so he could fly. Wishing he could be a bird.

But he knew he would never be that lucky. That he would never be able to leave this broken husk of a body behind. That he was stuck here for as long as the universe willed it.

But still he hoped to be a bird.

…..

" _If you could be an animal what would you be?"_

 _The question caught Kebi off guard making her turn to lance raising a questioning eyebrow. "What did you just ask?" She needed to make sure she heard what he was asking right. It was just too random to be what he was actually asking. Right?_

 _Lance turned to her his gaze serious as he restated his words making sure Kebi would hear, "If you were an animal what would you be?" He said this as if it was one of the most important and serious questions in his life. As if it were life and death._

 _Kebi took a minute before replying "A bird," It was simple, But it was the truth._

" _Why?" Lance asked her out of pure curiosity for why she picked a bird. He thought she would pick something like a lion or a bear, if she picked anything at all. A bird just didn't seem like something Kebi would want to be._

" _So I would have the ability to fly away from my troubles and leave it all behind,"_

…..

Lance walked slowly. The buzz of the festival unnoticed by the teen, honestly he would've much rather been in his room. Sulking. But he had been dragged out of his room by a couple of friends who had at some point abandoned him. He stalked back to his room hoping to be able to continue to sulk in his bed.

But his foot landed on a upraised stone in the path. Tripping he fell into a small patch of rose's. "Damn," He cursed getting up. As he got up he noticed the sweet aroma of the rose's. His bad mood worsened significantly.

…

" _Your a big fan of roses," Lance commented noticing Kebi's vase on her desk, She always seemed to have a vase of roses somewhere in the room. Lance had noticed this as he had been here many of times as of late._

" _They're my favorite flower," Kebi explained looking at the vase a tiny smile gracing her face. It made her seem less stressed, More carefree, More….happy. Lance noted this in his mind._

" _Why do you like them so much?" He asked her wanting to know more about the woman in front of him._

" _Because, They just smell nice,"_

…

Lance looked at the date on the calendar. It had been one year since that beast had killed her one year exactly. He sighed sliding on his jacket and grabbing a thing of roses which he had bought yesterday before making his way out the door. He closed it silently not wanting to wake anyone who was sleeping he needed to do this alone.

Marching down the sidewalk he was a man on a mission, stepping out of no one's way as he walked. A few people began to berate him on his rudeness but stopped when they saw the brokeness in his eyes, He was a man who had lost everything and anyone could recognize that.

Finally he got to his destination, a small grave sight that was beautiful. Making his way through it he easily found the stone he was looking for. Placing the roses on top of it he took a minute to himself. Only a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I brought you roses,"

 **.The End.**

 **(Happy Birthday Quinny, I hope you liked this small lil fic that I wrote, Even if my writing and grammar are terrible, Anyways Happy Birthday and I hope you have many more)**


End file.
